Forget-Me-Not (rewritten)
__NOEDITSECTION__ huahuahuahuahu redoing sona work in progress. redesign + personality more accurate to raybean's + actual history + new coding + new ship + new format + new concept mature stuff... mentions of censored swears and depression and whatnot huah??? don't feel like posting this on fanon yet This code belongs to Raybean and is not yours to maim, steal, or copy. Click to open page. "Control yourself!" : It's someone's sketchbook. The outside is eyecatching. Pixel purple gradients, and as you flip to a blank page you see purple sheets of paper with bright pink lines and random little stars. There's drawings and words inside. You shouldn't look. maybe just a peek? Random Doodles I guess I drew myself. It didn't turn out well since all I have are crayons and pencils. the colours came out all wrong and I can't for the life of me stay in the lines. I don't know how to get my art to look good. I've drawn before, but not like this. Not as a hobby. I think I kind of look weird, I'm sort of chubby and me ears stick up when I get excited. My scales shift to weird shades of green when I don't want them to but I can at least keep them at mostly purple, I guess. My underbelly is all weirdly pale, I guess that's the quarter of Icewing IceWing in me. I have these cool blue spikes that go down my spine. There's some on my tail too, but they're pretty dull. My ruff is really weird, it keeps shifting purple and green. I can't control it, but I think when I'm happy it's more purple. I guess I'm kind of odd, being not quite a hybrid but nor nop not quite pure either. I guess other dragons wouldn't find me pleasing. Not like anyone except my family or doctors have ever seen me. My mom got me these new markers since I broke all my crayons, whice which was nice of her n' all, but they're too chunky and bright for my dull, cool scales. My wings look like a dark storm with bright periwinkle lightning. That's poetic I guess, but it's a big contrast to the rest of me. My tail is actually really long and annoying but I don't want to draw it that way. Finished Art My father said that if I wanted to draw myself and really capture my personality and appearance, I had to make a clear discription descreption description of what I look like and how I act. I don't understand why, all I have to do is look in the mirror and make a face then draw it, but he's sort of an artist himself so why not, I suppose. Something you should know about me is that I'm really anti-social. I've never actually met someone my age, but I mean... I've read tons of books and watched countless movies so I sort of have an idea of how they should act, I guess?? I want to meet someone online but my mom won't let me get a computer. We have a special TV that lets us watch BlueTube, but all it's good for is getting myself into flame wars in the comments section of animation memes. I guess I'm kind of toxic? I like to argue a lot about what's right and what's wrong. It's not healthy, but they're just people on the internet. I've never really thought of them as real people. But I guess they are. I should stop but it's kind of fun. You can't blame me, really, I haven't been out of this place because of my condition. On the bright side, I suppose I'm creative. I like to draw and write, but my drawing skills aren't really all that good. Most of the stuff that comes out is actual s**t. I don't like it much, I don't like myself much, and I don't think anyone else other than my parents would like me either. The thing I do like is my writing. I've never been out of the hospital apart from my hatching, so I've never seen the world. I read about it and write as if I've been there. Still not as good as the real thing! But at least this way I'm not a lethal danger to society or something. Gifts for Friend woo woooooi wooioioi woiowiodsjhfdkjsfhdksfsdkjhfdskjfhdksjfd